dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scorpion vs. Sweet Tooth
Get ready to die in blaze of gory. '' Description. ''No rules, just bloodshed! The creepy clown of Twisted Metal Sweet Tooth takes on the iconic ninja of Mortal Kombat Scorpion, who will win? Battle. Earthrealm, Mid-night. '' 'SHINK! ''' The ever so familar sound of a sword stabbing through flesh rang through-out the streets, like a bell. Blood fell to the ground and latched it self around the sword. What was happening? A certain Tarkata had decided to pick a fight with a certain hell-ninja. However, once a katana got lodged in his chest, he wasn't so talkative. As he awkwardly stumbled about, swiftly losing consciousness, he looked head on at his opponent, regretting this decision immensely. When he was almost done, an ominous voice rang through out the street, and oh boy did Baraka regret this even more somehow after it. FINISH HIM! ''' ''"Oh shit" ''is all that Baraka could think, as the Hell-Spawn stood up and took aim, he yelled "COME HERE!" at what sounded loud enough to break glass as spear lodged itself in Baraka's stomach. Pulling the Tarkata towards him at high speeds, he took out another kitana and flogged it straight into his neck. Somehow still alive, though not for long, the last thing he saw was the dead eyes of Scorpion... ...and a fiery portal appearing in front him in an instant. As he was sent into wherever the portal lead him, he came out a few seconds later, his skin burnt to a crisp and nothing more then a skeleton. '''SCORPION WINS FATALITY! ' The man formally known as Hanzo sighed as he pulled the two katanas out of Baraka's skeleton. All he wanted was a half-decent challenge, he had been mowing through all his opponents lately... As he sheathed the katanas he walked down the dark street until he stopped in his tracks. He heard something. The sound of a young woman screaming. Scorpion, curious, decided to scoop about, trying to find the source of the terror. Eventually, he reached an alleyway and found the source of it, along with trails of blood and a killer clown. He was overweight, wielding a machete, and had a burning similar to Scorpion's own. As he slowly stood up, he turned around to see Scorpion, staring at him. Normally, he would of just chased the bystander down and turn him into a pile of mush, but not this one, no. He actually looked kind of dangerous, he had a mysterious aura as he tracked him down with his blank eyes. "Hey buddy...I suggest you say you saw nothin'" said the creepy clown, raising his weapon and walking towards him, head down. "...and run" Scorpion, not one to back down, let out a "hmp" as he walked towards the masked man. "Hmp, if you think I'm backing down to a fat-ass like you, then you're mistaken" said Scorpion taking out one of his katanas. "Now tell me.." Scorpion, both hands on the base, pointed his deadly sword at this mystery clown. "Who are you?" The man stopped in his tracks and looked up "Who am I? No one important really..." said the clown, admiring his weapon he's used for so long. "I used to go by Marcus..." he exclaimed, before pointing the end of his weapon at Scorpion with one hand. "But you can call me '''Needles. Needles Kane" ' Scorpion looked at him with his blank eyes. "Y'know Needles, life is a very special, you don't really cherish it until it's gone, I realized that the hard way..." said Scorpion looking at the ground, weapon in hard. "And for what you're doing to the innocent, taking their lives away early..." Scorpion teleported behind Needles, trying to slice him in half before he just barely was able to turn around and react, protecting himself with his machete, he hopped back a few feet to the end of the alley and howled: ''"YOU SHALL BURN IN HELL!" '' ''HERE WE GOOOOOO!'' Scorpion ran in, sword in hand, determined look on his barely visable face. Sweet Tooth looked on, keeping his guard and machete. Scorpion aimed to chop off Needles' arm, but was cut off as he blocked it with realitive ease. They continued to clash with their weaponry, blow for blow, slice for slice. Eventually, after a few seconds of clashing and slashing, Scorpion got the upper hand, knocking Sweet Tooth off balance and kicking him in the stomach. As Marcus fell to the wet ground, landing in a puddle, he almost immediately got up before Scorpion was beating on him again, with a punch to the mask, kick to the chest, and a knee to the stomach - all of which Tooth shrugged off, but not without damage. As he stumbled back in to the streets, it looked like Scorpion had set his own hand on fire, as he stared at it and back to Needles, he flogged the fire ball straight at Needles, who took straight in the chest, sending him back a good bit and into a car. "Hey, give us a chance will ya?" argued Sweet Tooth as he walked with his machete in hand. That walk soon turned into a dash as he was ready to chop up the Hell Spawn into little bits, he swung down his machete, only for Scorpion to disappear in mid-air! Sweet Tooth had seen some shit, but nothing like this. As the essence of Scorpion manifested into nothingness, Needles did what any normal person wouldn't do. He laughed it off. "Hehe, nice party-trick voodoo boy" said Sweet Tooth, chuckling to himself, picking up his machete and dragging it across the ground. "And they call me the clown..." He searched high, he searched low, but he couldn't seem to find this ninja. He looked all around the alley before leaning against a dumpster. As he looked into the sky, he felt something on the trash. Intense heat. In fact, the dumpster began emitting a bit of a glow. Sweet Tooth, unwittingly, slightly lifted the top of the dumpster, and suprise suprise, Scorpion popped out, setting the nearby area ablaze. Needles jumped back as Scorpion laughed manically. Sweet Tooth put his fist up and shouted "Shut up and bleed you motherfu-" '''"COME HERE!" Sweet Tooth growled in pain as a spear was stuck straight into his shoulder, interupting him abrubtly. Blood oozed out of the Crazy Clown's shoulder but he didn't mind, in fact, he just ignored it. Sweet Tooth began his war-walk against the dumpster-ridden Scorpion. Was he going to teleport away like "a little bitch"? Probably. But Needles at this point just wanted him dead, no matter what. Scorpion, looking down at his hand, let out a manical chuckle, before pulling his arm back at full force, Sweet Tooth was sent lifted off the ground and sent flying towards Scorpion. As he was set on course, Scorpion reached into his sheath before pulling out another Katana, in what presumably he'd stab Tooth with. "Oh fuck" ''thought Sweet Tooth, thinking fast and slicing faster, he sliced the Spear rope in half sending him tumbling towards the floor. Better then getting your good eye gouged out, right? Sweet Tooth crawled to his feet. '''W.I.P' Category:What-If? DBXs Category:BonBooker Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Fire Duel Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies